Only a Dream
by BeautifulSupernova
Summary: One action can cause an effect. One person can alter the world. One person can change their future. [AU Brase a little OOC] (side project)
1. Chapter 1

There's only one thing that bothers her. Weather it happened or not. There's always that point in time where you don't remember if it was a dream or it actually happened. These moments feel so real to the point you don't know the difference.

She looks out the window. It's the beginning of July, so the air is starting to get humid. She looks at the stars, each one different, unique in fact, just like him. The sky is pitch black, the moon is full just how she remembers, just like the night it happened. She shuts her eyes replaying everything.

_Bree was outside sitting on a hill. She had a notebook in her hand, drawing the trees and flowers around her. The sky was slowly turning a dark blue color. The wind blows warm air through the land. While Bree was so focused on drawing, out of nowhere, someone from behind covers her mouth and wraps one of their arms around her._

_He gets close to her, whispering in her ear. "Guess who?"_

_Bree froze at his touch. She recognizes the voice, but she dares not to look. He moves his hand away from her mouth and places it over her eyes. He tells her, "now you won't cheat."_

_Bree lets her stuff fall to the side, she starts to breathe more rapidly not knowing what to do. She finally gets the courage to speak. "What do you want?"_

_"I asked you a question first." He says bringing her closer to him. "Guess who I am."_

_Bree stiffens again, now she remembers how he sounds like. It possibly couldn't be him. They are so different. She's out going and he's closed in. "Henderson. Chase, I know it's you."_

_He uncovers her eyes letting her see the world again. She gets out of his grip, standing up. Bree quickly gets her stuff off the ground making sure the drawing isn't ruined. Chase stands, following Bree._

_She hugs her notebook tightly to her chest. Bree doesn't understand why he did that. Chase calls after her. "Bree wait up."_

_Bree abruptly stops and rapidly turns around. "What?"_

_"What's wrong?" He asks._

_She lies to him. Bree knows they could never be together, even if she wants to, it's impossible. "It's getting late and I need to go home."_

_Chase takes out his phone, "it's only seven."_

_Chase gets in front of Bree. He looks carefully at her. "You don't get it do you?"_

_Bree looks at him confused. He gets closer to her. Chase takes the stuff out of her hands setting it on the floor. He sets his hands her hips. "I like you, a lot. I don't even think like is the correct word."_

_Bree wants to move, but she can't deny her feelings for him. Without thinking it, she wraps her arms around his neck. "I do too."_

_He brings her closer, till their body's touch. Chase leans in and so does she. The gap finally closes. Their lips are in sync with each other._

_The pull apart and lay on the grass. Bree doesn't resist and kisses him once more. Chase deepens the kiss. Every once in a while they'd separate to catch air and continue again._

_Something came across her mind, why is he doing this?_

_She'd seen him at school once in a while, the last time was two weeks ago, on the last day of school. There was another thing that bothered her, does he really like her?_

_She pulls apart from him and quickly stands up. She looks down at him, "why are you doing this?"_

_He stands up, picking off the grass stuck in his hair. "because this will probably be the only time I ever get a chance to do this."_

_Bree takes out her phone to check the time. "It's already eight. I seriously have to go. See you tomorrow?" She couldn't believe an hour just passed, time does fly._

_"I'll try." Chase said._

_She bends over to get her stuff off the ground. When she turns around Chase is gone. Like vanished through thin air. Bree gets a little freaked out, so she hurries home._

The next day, Bree's with Janelle telling her what happened. They're at the hill where Bree was few days ago. Janelle looks at her surroundings confused. "Are you sure this happened?"

Bree puts her hands on her head. "Yes. No? Honestly I don't remember. I swear it was real, but… I didn't even talk to him or like him!"

"Yeah, that's why remember having a make out session with him. Plus how is that possible, he's gone." Janelle says looking out in the distance. She gets her phone out, looking for the most recent news. "Look it's not possible."

Bree takes Janelle's phone looking at the online news report. She reads out loud the key information. "Chase Henderson was found dead in his house on the night of June 29. His parents came home and found their son on the couch. They thought he was sleeping, but when they moved his arm, an empty pill bottle fell out of his hand."

Bree looks in horror at Janelle. She hands the phone back to Janelle. Janelle is still confused. "How do you not remember? You were at his funeral."

Images start to go off in Bree's head. Bree starts running away from Janelle heading for the cemetery.

"Bree where are you going!?" Janelle stays where she is.

Bree runs and runs without looking back, still confused about the past events. Once she reaches the gate of the cemetery, Bree looks around the place looking for his tombstone. It gives her the creeps, but that doesn't stop her.

She found it. The letters engraved in the stone read:

**Chase Henderson**

1998-2014

Janelle's right, Chase did died, but what were his motives. Bree sits in front of the tomb, observing it. She touches the grave running her fingers across it. She hears leaves crunch behind her.

"Are you ok?" Janelle slowly walks to where Bree is. She sits down next to her looking at the grave. Something isn't right, there's a piece missing, but Janelle can't quite put a finger on it and neither can Bree. Janelle looks at Bree, who is still processing all of this.

"No... I'm not." Bree takes a deep breath. She moves her hand to her lip. "It felt so real."

"To be honest I don't know what say, really." Janelle stands up and looks down at Bree. "I'll just be going."

Janelle walks off leaving Bree alone again. Bree touches under her eye where a tear starts to fall. She wipes it off with her sleeve not knowing what to do. Bree looks at the sky, it turned gray. Soon it starts it drizzle, then rain.

She can't hold her emotions in any longer. Bree loses it and starts to cry, everything is so confusing to her. "Why can't I fucking remember!?"

Bree isn't sure everything that happened was a dream, she feels what happened was real. Bree is determined to figure out the truth.

**This is a one-shot, but I'm not sure if I should continue it or just leave it how it is. Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're probably thinking: Finally she updates! **

**Yes I know it's been a while. I haven't written because of school and lack of ideas. High school has been sucking the ideas out of me and so has the other book since it's a huge project. If you're wondering what I'm up to, you can check my bio. There isn't much, but it'll give you an idea on my future projects. Anyway here is chapter two.**

**Please excuse grammar mistakes or any other errors.**

* * *

><p>Bree sneezes while walking home. It's still raining which makes it worst. Cold, sad and sick is how Bree feels. She thinks over and over what happened.<p>

Bree shakes her head and runs home. She sees a car parked in her driveway. Bree hurries inside and sees her cousin Marcus sitting on the couch. He looks bored like when they both went to one of their uncle's wedding, last year. They knew nobody there, the only person close to their age was Leo. He's a family friend that they both knew, but at the time barely talked to him.

Bree shuts the door, her clothes are dripping water from the rain. Marcus looks up and laughs a little. "What happened to you?"

Bree tries to hide her sadness by laughing and acting casual. "Well this is what happens when the rain catches up to you."

Bree goes upstairs to her room to change in fresh warm clothes. Once she's done changing, Bree goes back downstairs to the living room. Marcus is on his phone typing fast. Bree sits down next to him. "What's up?"

Marcus turns to her, "you know, our fathers working on new projects and leaving me here, bored as crap."

"This is off topic, but did you know Chase?" Bree asks.

"As in Henderson?" Marcus straightens up, why is she concerned now? They barely talked.

"Yeah how was he exactly?"

Marcus leans back again on the couch. He remembers it was Adam, Chase and him that were in a group at school. Occasionally Bree was there, yet it was only to ask about homework. He remembers when Chase's parents called him to notify that Chase committed suicide. Marcus didn't think he'd do it. All Marcus knew is, Chase did that for someone, he didn't say exactly for who.

Marcus says, "he was pretty opened to us and... I'm sure he liked a girl."

"Was it Sabrina? She told me she liked him." Bree comments. She needs to find facts first before making assumptions.

Marcus shrugs. "I don't know he really never got a chance to tell us." Bree huffs in frustration, she starts mumbling to herself. Marcus only catches a few phrases. "Why did you ask me this?"

"No particular reason." She simply says. Bree looks out the window, she feels someone is watching them. Bree quickly looks at Marcus. "Do you ever get that feeling when you're alone, but you aren't really sure if you are?"

Marcus slowly nods as he looks where Bree is looking. "Yeah… Why?"

"No reason." She says again this time Marcus knows something is up. He's not an idiot as Bree at times wishes.

"Seriously what's wrong?" Marcus will ask Bree until she answers.

"Nothing." Bree says still looking at the window, away from Marcus.

Marcus looks back at the window. A dark shadow passes by the window making both of them jump. Bree stands up and so does Marcus. He points at that window, stuttering with his sentence. "Did. You— See that!?"

Both of their fathers were too busy concentrated on their new project. They were almost finished with it, just a little more modification and they'd be done by this evening. It's suppose to clone any living or dead organism with living tissue. They know it's dangerous, but its a medical breakthrough.

Bree shakes her head slowly walking back there. Marcus is right behind her shaking. Bree turns to him, "why am I in the front?"

"Everyone knows the first person to be killed in a scary movie is the one in the front." Marcus said as they kept walking.

Bree rolls her eyes at Marcus. "Are we in a scary movie? No."

They get to the large, glass window. Bree slides the door open, the rain has died down a little. They both walk out and shut the door.

Bree looks around, then at Marcus. "Ok you look that way, I'll go this way."

Marcus shook his head, "no way! You're coming with me."

Marcus takes her by the arm, in the direction she sent him to go. Bree scoffs at him. "Wimp."

"Like you aren't scared." Marcus says letting go of her. They're standing by a forest near her house.

Bree shakes her head. Her answer was a little too quick than what she wanted. "Of course not."

Bree walks closer to the trees knowing she saw something. Marcus inches closer behind Bree. He's practically using Bree as a shield. Bree isn't sure if she should be worried too, but deep in her gut she feels it.

"You know I think my dad called. Later!" Marcus gave up and runs back to the door.

"Marcus!" Bree yells to him as he goes inside. She stomps her foot and huffs in frustration. "Guess it's just me."

Bree was about to go in as someone falls right in front. of her. Their hoodie covers their face, she can't tell who it is, but he looks familiar. "Chase?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I know cliffhanger. Again sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update this as soon as possible. I can't promise anything, but at least I got the second chapter done. Until next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**HawiianChick12: This chapter will give you an answer :)**

**tennisgirl77: lol and here's ch 3**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Thank you. It was kinda hard since I want to keep him some what in character, but oh well. :p**

**Angel234564: I'll try, but there definitely will be in later chapters.**

**Here's chapter three and one more thing:**

**Please excuse grammar mistakes and any other errors.**

* * *

><p>The guy looks up at Bree. She throws her arms up in the air. "Adam?"<p>

She feels stupid for saying his name. Of course it wouldn't be Chase.

"Sorry Bree if I scared you, I was looking for my rabbit." Adam pushes himself up, off the ground. His rabbit, Fluffy, took off when he was cleaning the inside of the cage.

Adam looks down at Bree. She has a confused look on her face. To Adam, this is pretty common. People gave him and his friends looks, they still do. At school they're the outcast, but they got use to it.

Adam heard Bree say Chase, but ignored it. Whenever someone mentioned Chase, he would always remember all the things he did to him. Chase was the head of the group, or how Adam would call it 'their squad'. Each one had their own talent. Adam was on the wrestling team, Marcus participated on the track team, Chase would go to a class for martial arts, and Bree was on the dance them for school. Bree was barely in the group. He only knows her because she would occasionally ask Marcus or any of them for homework of the day.

Adam focuses again only to see Bree looking back at her house.

"I'll be back." Bree runs inside, she sees Marcus on the couch again. She tugs on his shirt causing him to get up.

"What?" Marcus puts his phone in his pocket.

Bree leads him to the back where Adam is. "It was just Adam."

Adam waves and has a white rabbit it his arms. Marcus points at it awkwardly. "Why do you have your rabbit?"

"Well you see, it ran off when I was getting ready to clean it's cage out."

Marcus raises an eyebrow while walking to him. "In the rain?"

Adam grins as shakes his head. "Yeah to save water and my energy. Take notes if you want."

Bree looks at him in annoyance. Adam doesn't understand the problem that Marcus and Bree have taken noticed. Adam got used to that also.

"Marcus, come on we're leaving!" Douglas yells.

"Be right there!" Once Marcus reaches the back door he yells to Adam and Bree, "see you guys later."

Adam and Bree wave bye to him. Bree turns back to Adam. "Well?"

"Well what?" Adam pets his rabbit by the head causing the ears to go down and back up every time his hand runs through it's fur.

"Leave!" Bree says, pointing at the woods as Adam flinches.

"Right." Adam goes back to the woods with his rabbit. Bree chuckles as she goes back inside her house. She sees her father sitting on the couch like any other day.

She walks through the hall and notices the pictures on the wall. There's one frame that catches her eyes. It's a large picture of her mother and father that's drawn with a gel pen and sharpie. It's probably the only picture that Bree has seen of her mother ever since she moved to Australia. She calls her mom once every week, but it's not enough to make up the times she doesn't see her.

Bree turns to the left to go in her goes by her window looking outside. The sun is just starting to set and the clouds are dispersing. Bree walks to her drawer and takes out a book. The title read _Unexplained. _She lays on her bed to read comfortably. Bree reads the first couple of chapters and it describes a similar situation that she's in.

* * *

><p>Bree looks up from the book to the clock on top of her drawer.<p>

**10:00 pm.**

She knew she was reading for a long time, but did not expect it to be ten already. Her father gently knocks on the door.

Bree sits up looking at him. "Hey dad."

"What you reading there?" He walks up to Bree, sitting by her.

Bree hands him the book. He takes a good look at it before giving it back. "I just wanted to check up on you. I'm going to sleep and I think you should too."

"Ok." Bree smiles and puts the book back in it's place. Donald kisses her forehead before leaving and closing the door.

Bree changes into her pajamas ready for bed. She turns off the lights and lays under the covers. Bree has an icky feeling about something is going to happen, but she can't catch on to it. However, Bree pushes the idea to the back of her head. It may be summer, yet sleep is important.

* * *

><p><em>Tisk. Tisk<em>

Bree wakes up because of loud shuffling noises she hears outside her bedroom. She sits up and gazes at the clock.

**1:28 am.**

"I just want to get some sleep." Bree silently groans.

Bree closes her eyes again, but she still hears the noise. She decides to get up and check if it was just her father. At times Bree would see it was just him getting a glass of water. Bree walks out of the room headed towards the kitchen. She turns on the light setting it on dim, so she can see better and for light adjustments. Bree doesn't see anyone there. The only thing she saw is a glass of water on the counter.

Bree shrugs. Maybe her dad just left it there. Bree takes it and walks over to the sink. Someone touches her sides causing her to drop the water. She froze not knowing what to do. Bree takes a quick glance at the glass before trying to make a run for it. Instead the hands on her sides pull her back.

"Don't worry, it's me, Chase." Chase whispers in her ear.

He lets go of her, but she stays in place. Bree turns around facing him. "How did you get in here? My dad can come here any minute."

"I wanted to see you again." He says.

Bree realizes something, everything that happened with him wasn't a dream. She looks up to him right in the eye. "You never killed yourself did you?"

Chase slowly shakes his head. "No, I didn't."

"Why?" Bree whispers.

"Because—" That was all Chase could say before getting interrupted by another voice.

"Bree?" Donald's voice echoes through the hall.

Chase was about to peek through the hall, but Bree stops him. She whispers to him, "you have to go now!"

"Or I can just hide." Chase says, who hasn't moved an inch.

"Just go! I don't want him to see you! Please!" Bree begs.

Chase walks to the hall on the other side of the kitchen. He stays there listening to the conversation Bree and her father were having.

Once Donald gets to the kitchen he starts asking Bree questions. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Bree looks in the location Chase is in and back at her father. "I was getting water and the glass slipped out of my hand causing it to fall."

"Be careful next time. Go back to bed, I'll clean this up." He says already walking where Chase is hiding.

"No!" Bree said, sticking her arm out to stop her dad. She clears her voice before speaking again. "I mean, I can do it. Plus I'm the one who broke it."

Donald looks at her with a suspicious look. He can't seem to put a finger on it, but he'll eventually find out. "Ok then. I'll be off to bed."

He walks back to his room leaving Bree in the kitchen. Bree waits for the noise of a door being close before calling Chase. "You can come out now."

Chase slowly comes out walking to Bree. he looks around the place before looking at her again. "I'm glad your ok."

"For the moment, but if my dad found you, who knows what would happen." Bree starts picking the large shards of glass first.

"I don't mean by that. I was talking about something else." Chase says as he gets her a wet towel.

Bree takes it and picks up the small pieces of glass off the floor. Once she's done, she looks at Chase. "What did you mean about something else?"

Chase shifts side to side not being able to answer. Bree walks up to Chase looking at him straight in the eye. "What's wrong?"

He wants to tell her, but can't exactly. Maybe if they never became friends, he wouldn't be in this situation. Chase cups Brees face before saying, "all I want you to know is, I will be back in a week."

"What will happen in a week?" Bree asks a little scared.

Chase shuts his eyes for a moment, then opens them again, looking at her once more. "I'm taking you with me."

"Why? What about my father, friends, rest of the fam—"

Chase cuts her off. "Leave that behind. It's for your own good. Just trust me on this."

Chase kisses her in the lips before letting her go. He takes a few steps back. "See you later."

Bree weakly waves as he leaves through the front door. She shuts off the lights and walks in her room. Just in a week Bree has to leave with a guy she just met. It's not just any guy, Chase, the guy she fell in love with. She doesn't know his motives of why he wants to take her with him or his urgentness.

Bree lays in bed and closes her eyes, once again confused. All because of him. Chase Henderson.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back for a new chapter! Finally. I was doing 'final' touches on it yesterday, but there's probably still lots of errors. At least I try to write well, so that's good.**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Yeah, basically and there is a little twist to it later in the book.**

**HawiianChick12: Not quite exactly, good guess though.**

**Please excuse grammar mistakes or any other errors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

Janelle invited Bree to her house, she couldn't wait to tell her the good news. Bree knocks on the door and immediately, Janelle open the door dragging her in. Bree can't help, but laugh at Janelle who's jumping up and down.

"Guess what!" Janelle says.

Bree looks at Janelle, who has papers in her hand. "What?"

"I'm going to be in commercial! It's tomorrow." Janelle squeals, holding the paper to Bree's face so she can clearly see.

Bree snatches the small packet and takes a quick look at it. "That's awesome! What's it for?"

"I think it's for an insurance company." Janelle says. Bree hands the papers back to Janelle. "Leo is going to be there with me."

"Oh…" Bree slowly moves herself to the couch with a smirk on her face.

Janelle doesn't know what that smile means, but she has an idea. "If you say anything, I will not take you to the commercial set."

Bree frowns at Janelle, "what do you think I was thinking?"

Janelle sets the papers on the table and sits down on the couch. "maybe you thought, ImightlikeLeo."

"What? I didn't hear the last part." Bree comments, purposely wanting Janelle to say it again.

Janelle groans, knowing Bree's game. "I might like Leo. There happy?"

Bree squeals and quickly sits next to her. "Of course! My best friend likes my other friend!"

"Since when is Leo your friend?" Janelle asks. Since what she knows, they barely talk. Janelle talked to Leo all the time. They had gym and 2nd block together.

On the other hand, Bree knew she screw up just a tiny bit. Yes, she considered Leo her friend, but they were really acquaintances. Bree couldn't just say, 'well my boyfriend is really good friends with him and that's how we're friends'. Then, another thing came up, was Chase really her boyfriend? They did kiss a couple of times, but he never officially asked her out.

Bree comes back to reality, answering Janelle's question. "I suppose we're friends. He is Marcus's friend."

Janelle shakes her head slowly, "you said it. Marcus's friend. Anyway, changing topics. Are you still ok with the whole Chase thing?"

Bree feels her palms get sweaty and her heart races just by the mention of his name. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It's ok to have that type of feeling." Janelle says.

Bree looks up to her right in the eye. She sternly says, "what feelings do you think I have?"

They way Bree answers makes Janelle flinch a little. Janelle notices there's something Bree isn't telling her. The way Bree was acting when she mentioned Chase, gave it all the way. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Something, but I don't feel comfortable saying it."

Janelle sighs, "what's the part you don't feel comfortable about?"

"Everything!" Bree stands up in frustration, mostly because it's difficult to explain. "Turns out he's not dead and he wants to leave with me in a week. Chase wants me to leave everything behind! He said I'm in trouble."

Janelle didn't want to hurt Bree's feelings, but she couldn't contain her laughter. "Nice one Bree."

From her sudden outburst, Bree grabs Janelle's wrist, lifting her off the couch. "I'm not kidding!"

Janelle jerks her hands off Bree's grip. She rubs her wrist slightly to ease the pain away. "don't have to pull me up you know."

"Sorry." Bree paces around the room, deep in thought. "If there was only a way for you to believe me."

"Bree, it's ok. From the state I see you in, I'll believe you." Janelle says. Bree takes deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Ok, I'm good now. Where were we about your commercial."

Janelle smiles at the mention of it. "I can't wait to tell you all about it."

Bree stays with Janelle, wanting to know all about the commercial.

* * *

><p>It was the day Janelle gets to be in the commercial. Leo was with her getting ready, he's one of the extras. The set was outside near a forest. There is a blue car, where Janelle is suppose to be in when they film.<p>

Bree was by Janelle's side, helping her with the script. "You have this memorized?"

"I think so." Janelle responds.

The makeup artist moves away and Janelle stands up. The director tells her to get in the car and drive it a few feet. Once she did that, Leo stopped walking. The director yelled cut and the rest get ready for the next scene. The director allowed Bree to be one of the extras with Leo.

As the camera is about to roll again, Janelle is trying to open the door. She pushes it, but nothing happens. She stays calm and tries the passenger door. Nothing. Janelle panics a little, not knowing what to do.

"Guys! I can't open the door." Janelle taps the window to get the attention of the crew. Leo tries to help Janelle with the rest. Bree walks to the car, but there's an unusual smell that wasn't there before.

As Bree approaches the back of the car, the smell gets stronger. She bends over and sees gas leaking from it. This alarms her. They need to get Janelle out, now.

"There's gas leaking from the car!" Bree yells getting their attention.

One of the helpers walks over where Bree is, she gets on her knees and checks for the leak. She quickly stands up and looks at Bree with perturbed look. She mutters, "this car is about to blow."

She woman jumps into action and looks for something to smash the glass. Bree asks, "what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something to get your friend out before the car explodes!" The woman yelled loud enough, Janelle starts to yell and slam her fists against the window.

"Please! I don't wanna die!" Janelle pleads. She starts to cry, fearing what will happen if she doesn't make it out in time.

The back of the car starts to light on fire. Janelle's voice is much more desperate each time. Leo tries to break the glass with his hands and elbows. In results, he ends up with pain and a bloody hand. This is where strength could come in handy, Leo thinks.

Another person that's beside Leo says, "it's too late… IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE! RUN!"

The rest run, even Leo but Bree rushes to the door trying to get her out. "I'm not leaving you!"

"It's no use… Run, run while you can!" Janelle looks at her, "save yourself."

Bree shakes her head, refusing to leave Janelle's side. At that moment someone pushes Bree aside, causing her to fall near a bush. The car explodes and some of it's compartments fly everywhere.

Bree doesn't look at the scene yet, but looks to her right. She sees the person sit up and the hoodie falls. "You didn't expect me to be here did you?"

"What were you doing here?" Bree asks.

"I know where you go. Before you call me names, I have a good explanation." Chase said. "That was suppose to be you."

"In the car?" Bree asks.

Chase nods. He takes a small peak at the scene, before bending over a little. "I'm sorry about Janelle. From what happened, we're leaving tomorrow night."

"No." Bree says coldly. "I would leave everything behind. I'm not going with you to some random place. I didn't say anything because I never got the chance to. Now, my answer is no."

"Do you want your family to run the same faith as Janelle. Death?" Chase responds with the same tone as her.

Bree stares at him and says, "of course not."

"Then you have to come with me." Chase said.

Bree gives up. She knows if she stays, her family will die. But if she leaves, her family will be left behind, yet alive. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"At a small house that's just out of town." Chase explains. "I'll tell you more details tomorrow."

Bree nods and stands up. The firefighters, ambulance, and police were there. Bree goes over to the crowd, she looks back and he's gone. There's no going back on her decision.

* * *

><p><strong>It might be awhile til I update again. I'm hoping that it won't. If that's the case then forgive me. The good news is my winter break starts on the 19th. So I'll have time to write. Also there is a trailer I'm putting up on Friday about the other book that I'm writing, if you wanna check it out. Until next time.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thank you so much. :)**

**hawaiianchick12: It had to happen :( **

**RandomGirlperson: Here's chapter 5 :P**

**Please excuse grammar mistakes or any other errors.**

* * *

><p>That day Bree went straight home after the police did an interrogation. Bree ran up to her room to be alone away from everything. She decides to take the time for packing her things in a small suitcase. Her father isn't home, she knows it's the wrong thing to do, but she takes the risk. Bree goes to her father's room and takes a few one hundreds from his closet.<p>

When Bree is done packing, she shoves the case under bed. By the time she finished, her dad came home from work. He goes to Bree's to check up on her.

Bree sits on her bed facing the wall. Donald says, "hi princess."

This startles her, losing the thoughts in mind. "Hey dad. You scared me there for a second."

"Sorry about that… I heard about Janelle…" He says. Donald sits next to her and Bree starts to tear up.

Bree leans on her dad and he comforts her. "I don't know why she left. One day I see her with me, the next she's lighted up on fire."

"Just remember, she's in a better place now." Donald tries to reassure.

Bree wipes her nose with her sleeve. Donald stands up to get her some tissues. He asks, "do you want something to eat?"

Bree shakes her head."No I'm fine."

"I forgot to mention Tasha is coming tomorrow for dinner." Donald stands up and walks out of her room. Bree looks down at the floor. This whole situation has gotten much more complex.

Tomorrow Chase is suppose to come get her, but she can't let any of them see Chase. Bree huffs in frustration, she can pull her out just from thinking of it.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Chase stands in front of Bree's house. He takes a deep breath before climbing to her window. Once Chase gets there, he sees Bree with her small suitcase on the bed.<p>

"Ready to go?" He asks.

Bree smiles and gives him a hug. "more than ever but before we go—"

"Bree, Tasha is— WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Donald yells. He yanks Bree away from Chase's grip.

Chase attempts to get Bree back in his possession. In the process, his hoodie falls down revealing his identity. Donald lets go of Bree, pushing out in the hall. "You're Chase Henderson! I saw you in the newspaper! You're a criminal by faking your death!"

"Dad let him go!" Bree tugs on his arms, she falls to the floor out in the hall.

Donald pushes back Chase until he's by her drawer. "You aren't taking my daughter anywhere!"

Chase finds a metal picture frame on her drawer. He takes it and hits Donald on the head. Bree runs back to her room where her father is. She bends down, looking up at Chase. "Is he dead?"

Chase bends over and check for a pulse. "No, luckily. What are we waiting for lets go."

Chase drops the frame on the bed and takes Bree's hand. Bree has her small suitcase in her left hand. They run out into the hall that leads to the living room. Tasha and Leo immediately stand up when they see both of them run.

"Chase!?" Leo said. He's confused, wether to be mad or happy.

Chase slams the door behind him and looks for the keys. He finds them and gets on the motorcycle. Chase hands Bree one of the two helmets.

"This is my dad's motorcycle!?" Bree yells as she gets on. Bree wraps her arms around Chase's waist.

Chase shakes his head. "not anymore."

He speeds off, out to the road. Donald opens the door of his house, yelling, "GET BACK HERE BREEANA DAVENPORT!"

Bree takes deep breaths, she never saw this side of her father. She trembles a little because of what happened.

"Don't worry you're safe with me now." Chase says.

Bree sets her head on his back, snuggling him, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>And this has been chapter 5. Hope you liked the chapter. Btw, <strong>_**Shortest**_ **chapter I've ever written (so far). Maybe because it took an hour or two O_o At least I got this done for you :) Til next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was about eight o'clock at night when they both arrived at the house. Bree hops off the motorcycle. She sets her helmet on the seat next to Chase's. She takes her suitcase inside the house, followed by Chase. Chase closes the door and takes a deep breath.

"Nice place." Bree says. It's much small than her house, but big enough for the two of them.

Chase shakes head, "thanks. Just don't go downstairs."

"May I know why?" Bree asks.

"Not yet." Chase says. He tells her to go upstairs to a room.

Bree walks over to the steps, but stops before going up. "By curiousity, are we sharing rooms?"

Chase smirks and winks at her. "Do you want to?"

"No we need our barriers, just in case you have any thoughts." Bree says. She walks upstairs to a room, unpacking her things.

Chase hopes for Bree not to come downstairs. He gets his phone out, dialing Lexi's number. Chase waits till Lexi picks up.

Lexi was currently buying necessary items. She was at the cashier line when Chase calls her. "Hello?"

"Lexi, we need to meet up tomorrow." Chase says.

Lexi looks around, keeping an eye out for danger. "Why?"

"To discuss a few things. Ok?"

Lexi walks out the store, heading to her car. She sets the items in the trunk and gets in the car. "What if your girlfriend finds out?"

"Hope not. Plus she's not my girlfriend… officially. It's complicated." Chase sheepishly explains.

"That's even worse." Lexi comments. "What time do we see each other?"

Chase looks by the stairs making sure Bree isn't there. "Six o'clock, sharp. Your place."

"See you tomorrow then, bye." Lexi says.

"Later." Chase hangs up and sets his phone on the couch. He knows if Bree finds out about her, she'll freak out, possibly worse.

He walks upstairs looking for Bree, to make sure she's ok. He finds her in one of the rooms, already done packing. "Hey."

Bree turns around smiling, "hey."

"How you feeling about this whole situation?" Chase asks, stepping in the room. He walks over where Bree is.

"To tell you the truth, worried. Leo, Tasha and my father saw you. The cops are probably looking for you." Bree says.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself." Chase embraces Bree in his arms. She looks down at floor, confused with everything that's happened. "Look at me Bree. You are strong and we'll make it through this together. Ok?"

In response, Bree kisses him on the lips. Chase kisses her back, deeping it more. Chase moves her gently to the bed. He's on top of her dominating the scene. Bree runs her hand through his hair while they kiss. Things get heated fast making Chase move away from Bree. She was on the bed heavily breathing.

"Why'd you stop?" Bree asks. She sits up looking at him.

"I don't want things to accidently take another direction." Chase explains.

Bree slightly nods. "I get your point."

"You're right, we're gonna need separate rooms." Chase runs his hand through his hair, "lets go eat something, downstairs."

"Yeah, I'm starving." Bree says as they both go downstairs to eat. Bree suspects Chase isn't telling her something. She can't pinpoint it, but she knows he left out an important detail. Something that'll change her life forever.

**Break just started for me, YAY! Plus another short chapter again, but it gives out important information. What's your opinion on this Lexi girl? Who do you think she is? What secret is Chase hiding from Bree?**

**HawaiianChick12: lol I mean I guess.**

**Mynameisprettyy: And it'll get much more interesting**

**Please excuse grammar mistakes or any other errors.**


	7. Chapter 7

After they both ate, Bree washed the dishes they had use. When she finishes, she looks around the house to get familiar with it. Beside the kitchen is the dining room. By the front door the stairs are on the left (when you enter the house). The living room took much of the space. it has an arch the leads to the kitchen and dining room.

Bree stops by the flight of stairs that lead down. There were located by the kitchen. Bree stands at the entrance. She's interested of what's down there, but is forbidden to go. Bree looks around making sure Chase isn't there. She takes the first step, but Chase stops her.

"What are you doing?" He asks. His voice was deeper than normal. "Who are you?"

Bree looks down and back at him. "Chase it's Bree. I was just taking a self tour."

Chase walks over to Bree and yanks her away from the steps. He has a strong grip on her. Chase doesn't yell at her, he maintains a low, but stern tone. "You're not suppose to go down there."

"I forgot ok." Bree lies. She tries to take his hand off of her, yet he doesn't budge. "Chase let me go. You're hurting me."

He doesn't say any. Instead he hardens his grip a little more. Bree looks at his eyes. She still sees the warm hazel tone in them, but there's nothing there. She can't detect any emotion.

"Chase." She cries out.

His facial expression changes, softening like before. He looks confuse at his surroundings and then at Bree. He sees his hand is tighten around her arm. Chase drops her arm, Bree inspects the mark he left on her.

"Chase why did you do that to me!?" Bree demands.

Chase sighs and places his hand on his forehead. "I… don't know."

Bree looks at him and runs upstairs. Chase looks at her till she reaches the stairs. He hears Bree slam her door shut. Chase rushes downstairs to understand what happened.

He types in words on the computer desk. He walks in a small casing waiting for the computer to give out the results.

Once he steps out, the computer shows the tests results.

"I glitched... again." Chase said out loud. He shuts off the lights and heads upstairs. He turns off the lights in the kitchen and living room. Chase walks to his room, not even bothering to talk to Bree. He knows she's mad at him and possibly a little scared, which is what he didn't want her to be.

He closes the door of his room and looks at his reflection in the capsule. "Soon she'll know, soon."

* * *

><p>It was about 4PM when Bree left the house. She called Marcus to notify him she was headed to a closeby burger joint. He agreed to see her there to catch up on what happened.<p>

Bree sits at the table, waiting for her cousin to arrive. She looks at the door, waiting to see Marcus walk right through. Bree sees a girl eyeing her. The girl has brown eyes and blonde hair. Bree has never seen her before, but seems the other girl has.

Bree sees the girl walk over to her. She stands in front of her, scaring Bree.

"Bree Davenport, daughter of Donald Davenport." The girl says.

"How do you know me? Who are you?" Bree asks.

"Lets just say Chase and I are really close." She explains.

Bree feels a spark of jealousy from in her. "What's your name?"

"Call me Lexi. Don't worry Chase will come around." Lexi pouts. She walks behind Bree and whispers in her ear, "you'll see."

Bree turns around, only to see nobody there. She wonders if anyone saw what happened. Everyone is absorbed in their own little world.

"Hey."

Bree flinches and looks forward. "Marcus you scared me."

"How do you think I feel." Marcus says. "Your father told me and my dad about what happened last night."

"What's he doing?" Bree asks.

"He called the cops. Why did Chase fake his death?" Marcus asks her.

"I can't tell you. Point is I'm alright. And so are they."

"What do we have to do in this?"

Bree takes a deep breath. "Again, I can't tell you. Promise you won't tell my father where I am, got it?"

Marcus takes his phone out and places it on notes. "Got it."

He gives Bree his phone to type in her address. She types in the necessary information and gives the phone back. Bree and Marcus talk some more. She doesn't mention Lexi to him, but there is something that Lexi left off, just like Chase.

**OMG. I'm so sorry for not updating soon enough. I had a bit of writers block and lots of homework. I can't guarantee the next chapter after this will be soon, but I'll do my best.**

**Also on a side note, Lexi will portrayed by Olivia Holt.**

**This off, but who's ready for Rise of the Secret Soldiers? I know I am. Also did you know Leo Howard will be a guest star in Lab Rats (season 4) and his character will be named Troy? Pretty cool huh.**


	8. Chapter 8

When Bree arrives to the house, Chase is nowhere to be found. However, she did find a small note hanging from the TV.

Bree—if you get here—I went over to a friend's house. I'll be back at eight.

BE AWARE OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS!

Bree crumples up the piece of paper and throws it in the trash. She wonders who Chase went to see since he's on the run. Bree then remembers the only person who knows about Chase and his secrets is Lexi.

Bree feels herself grow jealous by the minute. She walks to the kitchen and looks at the steps that lead downstairs. Her jealousy is consuming her mind and body. Bree walks to the steps, but stops at her tracks.

"No, it's forbidden." Bree tells herself out loud.

She stands there contradicting herself on weather or not to go down. Bree makes her final decision and walks back to the living room. She takes deep breaths and thinks of the possibilities of Chase tricking her.

Bree turns on the TV to take her mind off of the situation.

* * *

><p>When Chase wrote the note, he was thinking of putting Lexi's house instead of friend's house. He didn't do it because he thinks Bree will get the wrong idea.<p>

Chase waits at the doorstep of Lexi's house. He was about to knock once more, but she opened the door.

"It's about time." Chase says.

"I'm sorry I was upstairs." Lexi replies.

Chase walks in and Lexi slams the door shut. She says, "what brings you here?"

"I need a form of your abilities." Chase says.

"Why?" Lexi groans.

"Because it's coming and she needs to know what's happening." Chase sits on the couch and Lexi stands beside him.

"I meet her today. I think I might have scared her or more..." Lexi awkwardly says.

Chase jumps up and looks at her. "You what!?"

"I just wanted to meet her." She continues on.

Chase places his hand on the bridge of his nose for a second. "Please tell me you did not give her the wrong idea."

"No promises."

Chase sighs and looks at her. "We'll talk about that another day. Right now I need a form of your abilities."

"Let me go get it." Lexi speeds upstairs and runs back down. She gives Chase the paper and he inspects it.

"Why don't you put your last name?" Chase asks.

Lexi rolls her eyes and points at the paper, then at him. "Did you forget I got into this mess because of you? Also he might find us! So you should be doing the same."

"Well he hasn't! You're not my mom either…" Chase looks down at the following information.

_Lexi_

_Height: 5 ft 2 in (1.57 m)_

_Age: 17_

_Bionic Abilities:_

_Invisibility_

_Geoleaping_

_Energy Blasts_

_Super Speed_

_Bio-Thermokinesis_

_Force Field_

_Two Simultaneous Abilities_

"Have you gain any new hidden abilities?" Chase asks.

"No… am I suppose to?" Lexi asks.

Chase stands up, "I don't know, maybe."

Chase places his hand under his chin. Chase knows the leader will have something up his sleeve since he's always a step ahead. The man wouldn't be a step ahead anymore if Chase somehow unlocked the hidden abilities—if they have any.

"Hold on. Let me see if Bree's at my house." Chase takes his cellphone out and dials the house number. He waits and nobody responds. He calls Bree's cell phone and waits for her to answer, nothing. "Ok, don't panic."

"Chase she probably didn't hear her phone. Just call her again." Lexi says.

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Chase yells. He dials the phone number and whispers to himself, "come pick-up, pick-up."

Lexi sees the worried look on his face. She's starting to think it's her fault Bree isn't picking up. Two reasons. First one, she's mad at him and the second, worst case scenario, he took her.

"Chase what if it's my fault. What if Krane took Bree because he saw me I was with her and—"

"Lexi shut up." He stays still and hears the noise of the phone being picked up.

"Chase?" Bree answers.

Chase sighs in relief, followed by Lexi. "Bree you scared me for a moment."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear my phone the first time." Bree says through the phone. Chase turns around facing Lexi. He smiles and she gives him an 'I knew it' face.

"Are you home by any chance?" Chase asks.

"No why?"

"No particular reason. Where are you?"

Bree says, "with Marcus."

"Where is she?" Lexi asks.

"With Marcus, her cousin." Chase tells Lexi. She nods at him wondering who's Marcus.

Chase tells Bree, "I'll be home at eight."

"Ok, love you." Bree says Chase.

"Love you too. Bye." Chase hangs up and Lexi smiles at him.

"So you guys are dating." Lexi teases.

"Call it whatever." Chase rolls his eyes and shoves his phone back in his pocket. "Come on lets go."

* * *

><p>Bree runs upstairs. She feels bad lying to Chase, but she has a feeling he's not telling her something. The front door opens and she stays in the upstairs hallway. Bree hears two voices.<p>

"Ok lets go downstairs." Chase says.

Lexi and Chase head downstairs. Bree hears the footsteps head the kitchen. She walks downstairs and stops at the bottom of the stairs. She knows Lexi is with him. What gets Bree mad is Chase being with Lexi. She follows them until stopping at the top of the steps.

Meanwhile, Chase and Lexi check for a any hidden abilities. Chase hacks into the system and takes down each firewall.

"I think I got something." Chase says. Lexi gets behind him looking the screen.

"Wait so does that mean we have hidden abilities?" Lexi asks.

"I guess so." Chase answers.

Lexi rushes into the capsule and yells, "well unlock me one!"

"Ok ok." Chase types in some codes and pushes a button.

Lexi stands still. Once the machine beeps, she walks out.

"Well try it out." Chase says.

Lexi closes her eyes, then levitates off a few feet from the ground.

"Yes! It works!" Lexi yells in excitement. They hug and Chase spins her around. "I can actually count on you."

"Exactly. Lexi, you're really important to me." Chase explains.

"Chase!?" Bree yells in anger.

Chase turns around and Lexi moves away from him. Chase yells in surprise. "Bree!"

**Oh my. What do you think Bree will do. Is the relationship between Lexi and Chase all a misunderstandment or something different? **

**Wow, never thought I'd finished this soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW I haven't updated in a while xD. Inspiration really struck this time.**

**Mynameisprettyy: xD I'm sorry lol and I guess you'll find out.**

* * *

><p>Lexi moved away from Chase. When Bree yelled what's going on, Lexi glitched and turned invisible.<p>

"What is happening!?" Bree looks at with a furious expression.

"You have it all wrong." Chase anxiously says.

"You said you cared about her and you said you loved me! What else are you not telling me? This is the place you specifically told me not to go, yet you bring some chick in here!" Bree rants as she looks around the lab.

Lexi becomes visible again and looks at Bree. "Bree listen to him."

"Shut it before I break you in half." Bree warns.

Lexi's eyes become wide. She walks back, toward Chase and hides behind him. She whispers, "do something!"

"Bree, you didn't even let me finish." Chase says.

Bree softens her face for moment and looks at the two. "oh. Well in that case…" She walks to him and slaps him across the face. "What else were you going to say!?"

Lexi comments to Chase, "you know, you could've mentioned she has problems… like you!"

"Really!? Now!?" Chase says.

Bree looks at Lexi before charging to her. Luckily, Chase took a hold of Bree to prevent anything from happening. Lexi looks at Chase as he nods to her. Bree escapes Chase's grasp, but Chase is between Lexi and her.

"I'll be going then." Lexi tries to ease her tone, but nothing works. She geo-leaps to her house, leaving Chase and Bree.

Once she was gone, Bree looks at Chase. Her expression shows a another emotion. Her eyes start to get watery and red. Bree couldn't believe what had happen. Her suspicions were correct, Chase was cheating on her.

Chase walked closer to Bree, touching her arms. "Bree let me explain."

"Don't touch me! You lied to me!" Bree screams. "I don't think I can forgive you. Never Chase!"

Her face showed disgust towards Chase. Bree took one last glance at the lab before going upstairs. Bree runs to her room and locks it. She sits on the bed and starts to cry.

"How could he do this to me." She has no one except Marcus, but she can't him her problems since he doesn't know Chase is alive.

Bree looks up at the ceiling then at the window. She gets off the bed to walk to the window. Bree sees the moon lighten the night. The stars twinkle in the dark sky giving off additional light.

"What a lovely night." Bree says in a soft voice. Her cries die down and the night consoles her.

She smiles at the sight. Bree opens the window to feel the fresh breeze. She lays her arms on the base of the window.

Bree sings slow and lightly. "Keep from the cages, under the control, running in the dark to find east of Eden."

Bree looks down at the trees and the ground. It was visible because of the moonlight, but so was something else. Her face twists in confusion. She has never seen anything like this before.

There he stood with a visible smirk on his face. Bree stays frozen in place. He had the face of evil, manipulative, and envy.

He raises his arm in the air and twists his hand. Bree's eyes widen in fear wondering what he's about to do. Bree shuts the window and closes the curtains. She backs away from the window and lands on the bed.

"Shh, you're only imaginating."

* * *

><p>In the basement, Chase looks around the lab and yells. He looks at the wall and punches it as hard as he can. He leaves a large hole on wall, but it was better than letting Spike out… again.<p>

"I'm so stupid!" He says to himself. "What was I thinking?"

Chase gets a paper from a desk he had in the lab. It was a letter he wrote for his parents not so long ago. He never finished it though and now was the time to.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I know you guys really aren't my parents, Krane is. I'm glad that I had two people that cared for me like a child. If I'm writing this now, I have escaped his grasps. You won't expect my next move, but_

Chase decides to rewrite the whole letter.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I've known for while that you two aren't my real parents. Krane is, but he can't be considered my father, if you know Nature vs. Nurture. That will be discussed later. Yes I said later. Here's a small clue ._

"_In ones eyes there's nothing, but the beholder sees it all."_

_This is the first part of the letter. Forgive my mistakes and the ones to be discovered, but you both know it wasn't my will. It was his._

Chase sighs and puts the in an envelop. He places the note in a safe spot and dims the lights in the lab. Chase gets up from the chair and walks to his capsule. He opens the door and steps in. The machine scans on his clothes. Chase pulls the sleeping masks over his eyes. The soft noises the machines create causes him to fall asleep.

**The Next Day**

Bree was getting ready to go to Janelle's funeral. She heard everyone at school was going to be there, according to Marcus.

Bree was still mad at Chase because of what happened. Though it wasn't going to stop her from going to Janelle's funeral. Chase told her, he will go to the funeral, too. He said he'll be hiding and wait for everyone to leave. Bree opposed to the idea, but Chase said it's risk he has to take.

Right now, Chase was waiting for Bree. He didn't like funerals. He has been to a few before, but not voluntarily. Oh how much he wishes to reverse time and avoid all of those deaths. It still stays in his conscience. The pleads and wails of the innocents. It wasn't his fault, he was being controlled. There's nothing he can do now, he had killed those people and they shall never come back. Back to the life that he took away from them.

Chase clears his mind and looks at the staircase. Bree stood there with a straight face. Chase sees Bree with a black peplum, skinny jeans, and ankle boots. Even when dressed in one color, he found her beautiful.

Chase gets the keys of the motorcycle, his sunglasses, and holds the door open for Bree. He can tell she's still mad at him. Even if he did tell her what happened, she would be ignorant, and not listen to a word he says.

Chase locks the door of the house. Bree and Chase put on their helmets and head to place.

Chase did drive pretty far. Bree had her arms wrapped around Chase and leaned on him. She closed her eyes and felt the wind hit her body. Soon enough they were at the place.

Bree gets off the motorcycle. Chase takes her helmet and hides himself and the motorcycle. Bree walks to the chairs that are set up. She sees a couple people from school. So far Bree only saw Adam and Leo. She decides to go talk to them while they wait.

When she saw Leo, she felt bad. It was obvious Leo and Janelle liked each other. "Hey Leo. Hey Adam."

"Hey Bree." Leo and Adam said.

Bree looked at the trees and tombstones behind Adam. She could just see Chase lurking behind the trees.

Adam caught Bree's attention. "So Bree, where do you live now?"

Bree looks at Adam then at Leo. She already had a thought that Leo told him everything. "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't act stupid that's Adam's thing." Leo responds.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Adam gives Leo a confused look.

Leo rolls his eyes and continues speaking. "Listen, who was the guy you ran away with? i know for a fact it wasn't Chase because he's dead, correct?"

Bree says, "look, I don't owe you guys explanations, nor this is the place to talk about it. Also why do you care?"

Adam and Leo give each other devious smiles. Leo says, "it's obvious soon to be sister."

"When?" Bree demanded. She didn't hear none of this. Marcus never told her and he always tells her everything. They're like siblings.

"The night you ran off." Leo says nonchalantly.

Bree was going to say something else, but was cut off by the person at the podium. "Welcome."

Adam, Leo, and Bree took their seats. The woman at the podium is Janelle's mom. She says a short speech before three students hand out roses. Janelle's mother walks up to Bree and hands her a white, thornless rose. The rest were red with thorns dispersed around the stem of the rose.

Bree was the first one to in line. "I'll always remember you." Bree tossed the white rose in over Janelle's casket. Other students did the same. She didn't want to look at it anymore. It made her more sad to think that this is reality.

Meanwhile on the far end, Chase hid behind a tree. He saw everything do down. It wasn't a pleasant site to see. With his super senses he caught every one of Bree's moves. When he heard Leo asking about the guy she ran off with, he flinched. Chase knew this was bad. He's placed Leo and other people in jeopardy.

Chase heard a leaf crunch to the left of him. Chase looked in that direction waiting for something to appear. He didn't need to wait much, soon enough the person revealed themselves to Chase.

"Never knew I'd see you again." He said.

Chase took off his sunglasses and looked at the person in front of him. "You."

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger! I just love doing these xD. A readers worst enemy. I will not try to leave you hanging on this for like a month or so. Any guesses on who this person Chase is referring to?<strong>

**Also who's excited for season 4? I know I am! Unauthorized mission was a killer episode, loved it! I won't say much for those of you who haven't watched, hope you can watch soon though. Plus I heard there was going to be a crossover with Mighty Med. :D The season will probably be like season 3, but not as chaotic.**


	10. Chapter 10

Bree sits in one of the chairs, looking at the dark green grass. She can't keep a few tears back, so they slip out. Most of the people had left already. She didn't see Marcus at the ceremony.

"Hey Bree."

Bree turns around to face Marcus. "Oh there you are. I didn't see you."

"Yeah I came during the middle of the ceremony. You could blame my dad because he was with your dad in a meeting." Marcus explains. He sits next to Bree and hands her a tissue. "Did you see how, you know… she died?"

"It was the most tragic scene I've seen in my life." Bree wipes the tears away from her eyes. "I remember her pleading screams 'I don't wanna die'."

Marcus fiddles with his fingers, listening to his cousin's story. "Wow. That's sad."

"I know." Bree says. Marcus gives her a warm hug. Bree rests her head on his shoulder while he rubs her back. Bree tried to smile because she knows at least someone understands.

"I miss having you around even though it hasn't been a week. Leo is kinda annoying, but you didn't hear it from me."

Bree giggles and they both break away from the hug. They look around and see the only ones left are them, Leo, and Adam.

Leo and Adam walk to them.

"Bree, you okay?" Adam says.

Bree shakes her head, "no. I just have so much in mind right now. I wish I could tell you guys, but I can't!"

"Why not?" Marcus asks.

Bree looks up at the three guys in front of her. "Because—"

Bree stands up and looks out in the distance. She sees two glowing lights, one red and the other blue. The colors weren't that far either, two male figures could be seen easily and one of them was Chase. Bree gulps at the sight of it. "We have to go guys."

"Why?" Leo asks, turning around where she's staring at.

"No time to explain!" Bree takes all of their hands, hoping they'd cooperate.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Chase asks him<p>

Sebastian smiles. "I found your coordinates in my bionic beacon."

Chase cursed under his breath. He forgot Krane gave Sebastian that app.

"Didn't think it through, correct?" Sebastian smirks and walks around Chase with his right arm behind his back. Chase steadies his breathing rate and suspects the worst. He places his right arm in front of him. Seconds feel like minutes and minutes like hours. "But don't worry I'll make this easy."

Chase turns around as both of their laser bos clash together. It creates an X shape as both try to overturn the other.

"Admit it. You're too weak!" Sebastian calls out, pushing Chase.

Chase finds his balance and gets in a fighting stance. "Lets find out."

Sebastian charges at Chase hitting him in the stomach. Chase moves back and aims his laser bo toward Sebastian's legs. He falls to the floor with his weapon in hand. Chase runs to hit him, but it backfires. Sebastian uses Chase's speed and momentum against him. Sebastian kicks his legs up, kicking Chase once more in the stomach, and throwing him behind.

Chase lands with a thud on the ground. He groans in pain from the landing. Both boys get up and face each other.

"You don't fight brothers, Sebastian!" Chase yells, gripping his blue laser bo tightly.

Sebastian laughs, "yeah because you know everything and are wise, Chase! Or should I say S-2!"

Chase groans as Sebastian hits him in the ribs. Chase holds his side and tries to keep up. Sebastian slides his laser bo under Chase's feet, making him fall on his back again. He lifts up his laser bo and slams it into the floor. Sebastian misses Chase because he rolled to his left.

Chase gets up and kicks Sebastian in his back. Sebastian falls to the ground and his laser bo disappears. Sebastian turns over, kicks his legs up in the air and lands perfectly on the floor.

Meanwhile Bree tries to get the boys away from there. She doesn't succeed since a red pitchfork comes flying in front of them, hits a tree, then disappears.

"What's going on!" Marcus takes Bree's arm.

Bree gets out of his grasp. "What is wrong with you! That hurts!"

"Bree I care about you! We may be cousins, but you're like a sister to me. What are you hiding from us!?" Marcus asks again with more of a demanding tone.

"CHASE IS NOT DEAD OKAY!" Bree yelled at him. "HE'S THE ONE I'VE BEEN WITH ALL THIS TIME!"

Leo and Marcus have the same expression. Adam wasn't paying attention, because he was looking at Chase and Sebastian fight.

"Woah! Who knew Chase could kick so much ass!" Adam points at Chase and Sebastian. "Hold up! Chase!?"*

Leo and Marcus turn to see at what's Adam looking at. They see Chase fighting with other another boy his age.

Sebastian swung his pitchfork near Chase's head. Chase ducked down in time. Chase looks at Sebastian, then at the ground.

"Come home Chase!" Sebastian taunts.

Chase aims his laser bo at his brother. "Never! And neither will Lexi."

"Oh I haven't seen her in a while." Sebastian makes his laser bo disappear. "She is pretty cute, not gonna lie. You forgot one thing, she's in group two. That would explain why she's 2S-3. We're not siblings."

"We may not be her blood related family, but at least care for her!"

Sebastian contradicts him. "Look where that's gotten you! Come back to Mr. Krane. He can and will, give you anything you want. Even her." Sebastian points in the direction where Bree is. "I sense trouble between you two."

"Touch her and I will kill you!" Chase threatens.

"I thought you were against murdering family, siblings in fact. Chase we don't hurt siblings." Sebastian reminds him.

Chase looks at the ground. He knows Sebastian is being controlled, but he's really difficult to put up with.

Chase looks at him, staring his eyes. "Maybe you should start acting like one."

He takes his weapon and hits Sebastian in the ribs and his back. Sebastian leaps forward to catch his balance. He turns around to face Chase.

Sebastian takes out his red pitchfork to finish Chase once in for all.

Chase looks at Sebastian to determine his next move. He takes three steps before lifting off the ground. He does an aerial and with his left foot landing and his right foot hitting Sebastian.

Sebastian falls, defeated. He looks up to his brother waiting for the strike to come. Instead, he sees Chase standing near him with his laser bo away.

"I won't kill you, but I'll leave this battle as a warning." Chase turns to the motorcycle and walks in that direction.

"You'll come back!" Sebastian gets up and looks where the small group is. "If you like it or not." Sebastian geo-leaps away with the sense of revenge in his mind.

* * *

><p>Bree looks at her friends in fear. Adam looked amazed at seeing Chase fight like that. Marcus and Leo knew they had gotten involved in something seriously just by Bree telling them.<p>

Bree looks where Chase should be and runs in that direction. The boys follow Bree to meet up with long lost friend. As they get there Chase looks tired, but is shocked to see his friends again.

"This is a new level of lame." Marcus says.

"How could you fake your own death. This is serious!" Leo yells.

Chase rolls his eyes, "don't you think I've notice that already. First things first tell you everything, since I have no choice now."

Chase sat on ground, near his motorcycle. Adam and Leo sat beside him while Marcus and Bree stayed standing. "So long ago, Krane created me and my siblings. There are two groups; S and 2S. Mr. and Mrs. Henderson really wanted a child, but for medical reasons they couldn't have any. They met Krane and he offered to give them a child with certain conditions."

Chase takes a deep breath and looks at the sky. "I was their child. The condition was that he'd have total control of me. I'm not going to lie, they were great people, but I realized there was something missing. I had ignored the gut feeling till it happened."

Chase stands up and looks at the tombstones behind them. "Krane made me go on a mission. It was to murder 2 couples. Michelle and Stephen Sullivan, Stella and David Burns."

At that moment, Adam took a hold of Chase's shirt. "You were the one who killed my aunt and uncle!"

"I was being controlled!" Chase explains. Adam throws Chase down at the pavement.

Chase stands up, but receives a punch from Adam. "You probably deserve more this." Adam was about to strike once more but Marcus pushed him away.

"What is wrong with you two! We're in crisis!" Marcus yells. "Look. From what Chase told us, this is very serious! We need to come up with a plan."

Adam looks at Chase and Marcus. He nods and moves where Leo is. Chase takes a moment to think of what strengths his friends have. "I got it!"

He looks at each of them, mentioning each of their strongest points. "Strength, speed, intelligence, manipulation."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asks. Soon enough all of them were standing.

"This is crazy, but get ready to be super." Chase says.

Adam takes a moment to think it though. "We're going to have powers?"

"We aren't the Avengers, Chase." Leo comments. As cool as it sounds, it's crazy.

"You guys have it. Adam and Marcus are strength, Bree and Marcus are speed plus manipulation, finally you and I are intelligence." Chase explains.

"How will this work? We can't sleep standing up." Bree says. She remembers seeing the tube, so she imagens Chase must of slept there yesterday since he never came up.

"I'll need Lexi's help, but this can really work! Are you in?" Chase tries to convince his friends.

Adam, Leo, Bree, and Marcus look at each other. "We're in."

"Good. I know we'll do well. Krane will get a taste of what we have." Chase says.

Marcus looks at him, "then what's our team name?"

"The Bionics."

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Crap! They're uniting! Thanks for the reviews, also you didn't think I'd update this fast. I hope this wasn't a cliffhanger, because I wasn't really aiming for that this time.<strong>

**Happy Valentines Day. **


	11. Chapter 11

Bree was still mad at Chase. She may have agreed to help him out in his plans, but that didn't mean there was a guaranteed fix in their relationship. Bree didn't even want to think of the tension once Lexi would show up.

On the other hand, Leo was amazed that Chase was still alive. He never imagined this part of his life to be extreme. Leo remembered what happened when he saw Bree ran out of the house that night Davenport proposed to his mother.

_Tasha looked at Leo in a state of shock. "Who was that boy?"_

_Leo had an idea, but it's impossible, he's dead. "I don't know."_

_Both of them see Donald running to the door with blood dripping from his head. He yelled at his daughter for running away. He closed the door, infuriated at what just happened._

"_Donald you're bleeding." Tasha went to find a rag in the kitchen._

_Leo saw how hurt Davenport was, not physically, but emotionally. "What happened?"_

_Donald looked at the table where the dinner was set up ready to go. "I planned this all for your mother, but I wasn't counting on my daughter to be rebellious."_

_Leo didn't want to be rude, so he contained his laughter. He never knew Bree was the rebellious type. Tasha came back with a rag to soak up Davenport's injury._

_Tasha placed the rag over the mark. "Donald, who did this to you?"_

"_Some boy. He hit me and took my daughter. Tasha this was suppose to be a special night." Leo saw Davenport take something from the floor. He opened the small box. Inside it was a ring with a relatively large diamond. "Tasha Dooley, will you marry me?"_

_Tasha smiles and hugs him._

"_I'm right here ya know." Leo comments. Tasha laughs at him. His mother and Donald embrace him in a hug. Leo would finally have a father once more._

Adam was still confused of the situation. He could just hurt Chase right now, he killed his aunt and uncle. Yet Chase looked very sincere when he said, he was being controlled.

Marcus felt like the oddball of the group. This was like old times, except that Chase is wanted by a mad man and maybe the government.

Right now they were all at Chase's house. They were sitting on the couch while Chase went down stairs to get a few sheets of papers. Once he came up, he handed each person a page.

"Write facts about yourself, but don't write your name." Chase instructs.

Marcus looks up, "why not?"

"Just trust me." Chase says.

"Yeah, cause that's the only thing we can trust you on." Leo whispers in a sarcastic tone.

Chase looks at Leo, "I heard that."

Each one took a moment to write anything important about themselves. It was more challenging than it seemed. You'd be surprised who long it took just to write seven facts.

Chase took out his phone and sends a short text to Lexi.

Message: Get over here now. No complaints.

When he sent the message, a few seconds later Lexi appears by his side. Chase presents her to the group. "Guys, this Lexi. She's a close friend."

The three boys look up. "Hey."

Bree didn't look up and Lexi knew why. Lexi greeted back, "hey."

"Done," Marcus said. He handed the paper to Chase and sat back down. Lexi snatched the paper and read it. Chase tried to take the sheet back, but Lexi geo-leaped to the living room, and Chase fell to the floor.

Lexi told Marcus, "I think I have the perfect abilities for you."

"Like?"

"The three basics; Strength, speed, and intelligence. Plus a few extras, but those are a surprise." Lexi folded the paper and waited for the rest to finish.

Marcus turned to leo, "is she awesome or what?"

"Why do you get all three?"

"Really? Have you seen yourself?" Marcus bickered at Leo. Leo didn't say anything back and continued writing.

When everyone was finished and Lexi handed them to Chase. Chase and Lexi whispered for moment before telling the group their thoughts.

"Lexi and I discussed it and you will have the basic abilities plus more." Chase said. He knew who was who by the writing on the paper. "Marcus, you'll have strength, speed, and intelligence. Bree, you will have speed. Adam, you'll have strength. Finally Leo, you'll have strength and intelligence."

"Any questions?" Lexi asked. She points to Leo since he rose his hand. "Yeah."

"Why! How come he qualifies for the three of them?" Leo says.

Lexi ignores the question and asks again, "anymore questions?"

The group nod and listen to Chase. "We have a plan to get the powers, but it's risky."

"I know how to do the hacking and preparations, but we don't know if your bodies are able to handle the implantation," Lexi adds on.

Adam stands up, "what are you saying?"

"In the process, there is a risk you can die." Lexi quickly folds the papers and places it inside her coat. "The good news is it's unlikely, but we have to be cautious about it. So what'll will do is run some tests and see the results."

Lexi disappeared and the group flinched. Leo says, "what was that?"

Chase chuckles, "an ability that one of you might have."

Leo turns to Marcus, "watch it be you."

"Shut up," Marcus rolls his eyes and follows Chase to the lab. When the rest are down there Lexi has everything set up.

"Who's up first?" Lexi asks.

"Oh I do!" Adam exclaims. He walks into the capsule ready for the process to begin.

Chase says, "goodluck."

* * *

><p>When everyone had gone, Chase held the results in his hands. He handed them each their results.<p>

_Adam Greenburg: 87% compatible_

_Marcus Davenport: 95% compatible _

_Leo Dooley: 64% compatible_

_Bree Davenport: 71% compatible_

_Any number under the percentage of 50 have a risk of injury or death._

"So we can get bionics now?" Bree was glad she's not below a 50.

"Yeah, but not today. I suggest you go home now before your parents suspect anything." Chase says. He turns to Lexi and whispers. "You ready?"

"Once they leave, yes." Lexi whispers back.

Adam, Marcus, and Leo soon left and Bree walked upstairs. She didn't want to be near Chase's presence. Lexi went to her house and came back instantly with her original soldier outfit.

Chase was in his capsule getting ready. He also wore his old soldier suit.

"Ready?" Lexi asked.

"For the mission, yes. Still worried about the bionic codes you're getting." Chase said to her.

Lexi laughed, "you forgot I have invisibility, I'll be fine."

"You better." Chase responds to his friend. Lexi geo-leaps them to Krane's laboratory. The bionic codes would be theirs and once their friends are bionic, Krane would suffer the battle and lose for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating in a freakin' long time! I had writer's block, yet some of the chapter was complete :) I'm back on pace with book (I hope) so updates might be more frequently. Also I was finishing my crossover because it's a HUGE project, it's a trilogy. The first book is almost complete there are three chapters left, if you want to check it out you can. I'd happy if you did (if you haven't already)<strong>

**Tori: As you've read, yes they are. They'll make up at one point maybe in chapter 13.**

**Angel234564: They don't in this chapter :( but maybe in chapter 13.**

**Jem150: xD sorry bout that lol. Next chapter you won't wait that long.**

**Hope my computer didn't mess up the AN it sometimes does that, Idk why tho.**


End file.
